An optical fiber is often attached or terminated to a connector. One type of connector used in the field is known as a mechanical splice connector. The mechanical splice connector typically includes a v-groove with a fiber stub positioned at one end. To terminate an optical fiber to the connector, the v-groove is opened, the optical fiber positioned in the v-groove abutting the fiber stub and the v-groove closed. A tool to facilitate terminating an optical fiber to a mechanical splice connector would be well received in the art.